Trouble
by Angeldeb
Summary: L'archange Gabriel a perdu son Amour en l'être humain et se voit mandaté par Dieu pour reconquérir sa foi en l'étincelle divine caché en l'humanité.
1. Chapter 1

L'archange s'avança fièrement, de son pas assuré, vers le trône de son créateur. Il posa un genou au sol, les ailes au repos, se repliant majestueusement dans un bruissement sourd. Son visage était empli de dignité et ses yeux d'un bleu glacial diffusaient une arrogance maitrisée. Point de mot pour s'adresser au maître, point de parole, car le Verbe du très haut résonnait dans son esprit comme une mélodie réservé aux seuls initiés.

Le puissant Gabriel, la force de Dieu, le bras gauche du seigneur, celui qui avait commis les pires massacres au nom de la justice divine, avait aussi conduit les plus merveilleuses destinées pour le salut des hommes. Artisan insatiable de la volonté céleste, guerrier implacable des éthers, le plus proche de la terre et de l'humanité dans toute sa laideur comme dans leurs plus nobles tendances, restait distant de ces créatures tant chéris par Adonaï.

Son attitude royale et froide, son âme pure et nullement agité par les émotions, puisqu'ils les refoulaient sans cesse, présageait une mission de la plus haute importance. Dieu lui confia, dans son langage secret, que la terre méritait toute son attention, et qu'il devrait désormais, s'y attarder davantage. Il lui fallait séjourner parmi les hommes pour soigner son navrant dégout de ses fils terrestres, et apprendre à les aimer sincèrement. Gabriel avait malheureusement développé une aversion grandissante pour les hommes, confrontés bien trop souvent à leurs pires agissements apostats. L'archange fut troublé à cette requête, et une profonde révolte commença à éclore violement dans son cœur serré. Un pincement douloureux, une vague glacée, une honte jaillissante, une colère étouffée se propagèrent dans une déferlante de doutes et de questionnements.

Combien de temps ? Comment s'y prendre ? Il ne comprenait pas l'aboutissement ultime de cette mission singulière. Aucun intérêt général, ni pour le créateur, ni pour sa création : juste lui face à lui-même. Il se sentait déchu, congédié, disgracié mais le seigneur dans sa bonté infinie l'enveloppa dans une brise d'amour éclatant. Cet élan paternel adoucit quelques instants le visage durcit d'angoisses de l'archange millénaire. Il ferma les yeux et laissa s'échapper une larme cristalline, un diamant d'acquiescement en offrande au très Haut souverain.

« Que dois-je rapporter de ce périple ? » questionna t il tendrement en esprit.

« L'Amour » répondit l'ineffable père.

« Nul autre amour ne peut surpasser votre miséricorde éternelle » affirma-il avec autorité et certitude.

« L'Amour des âmes humaines est le pure écho de ma lumière, la parfaite expression de ma puissance et tu devras l'expérimenter ! Va et….aime à ton tour ! » Imposa Dieu dans sa douceur.

Dans un geste de soumission, Gabriel se releva de toute sa prodigieuse hauteur pour contempler la face de son Père. Mais celui-ci avait disparu comme dans un rêve, laissant dans son sillage de délicat et envoûtant parfums.

L'archange s'attarda dans ce flot de fragrances divines, pour capturer furtivement ces instants de félicité éternelle, comme ultimes bagages pour son voyage programmé dans les sphères inferieurs. C'est avec l'âme meurtrie et le cœur déchiré, qu'il décida d'entreprendre sa descente le premier jour du printemps. Il aurait tout le loisir de profiter de ses privilèges en attendant cette échéance, dans son ciel, son chœur angélique, entouré de ses sujets dévoués. Bien qu'ayant la faculté de demeurer dans son essence céleste, et de retrouvé sa demeure quand il le souhaiterai, son aventure terrestre le désabusait au plus haut point. Il avait connu la terre dans ces prémices, puis avait séjourné parmi les premières civilisations, antiques et pionnières, et n'y était jamais plus retourné depuis. L'idée de se retrouver confronté à de nouveaux peuples, si impies, si loin de la conscience de Dieu, éveillait en lui nausées et vertiges. Trouvé la beauté au milieu de la fange humaine lui paraissait improbable. Dans un éclair de défiance, il se jura, en secret, de prouver au Seigneur son erreur, et de lui présenter sur son autel, les preuves irréfutables qui pourrait justifier le jugement dernier et un Armageddon nécessaire.


	2. Chapter 2

Assis mollement sur son trône archangélique, vautré de toute sa masse, les jambes écartées et les bras pesant sur les immenses accoudoirs de granit, Gabriel observait un silence religieux. Son regard songeur et sans expressions ne trahissait pas l'angoisse naissante en son âme parfaite.

Ses sujets avaient l'habitude de son mauvais caractère, de son attitude hautaine et de sa rigidité concernant les affaires du ciel. Malgré sons sens du devoir exacerbé, il pouvait se montrer généreux, sensible à l'extrême et profondément passionné. Ces vassaux s'agitaient autour de lui, mais ne semblaient pas troubler la méditation de l'archange. La vacuité de son visage n'inquiétait personne, et son cœur hurlant formait un rempart qu'aucune âme ne pouvait franchir.

Pourquoi Dieu était si aveugle concernant la race humaine ? Pourquoi ne voyait –il pas ce que l'archange constatait avec évidence ? Pourquoi lui infliger pareille humiliation ? Lui, visitant les hommes, pour débusquer une étincelle de lumière divine ? Il tentait d'étouffer sa révolte et sa colère, car en la nourrissant davantage, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que ses frères tombés dans l'abîme. Il était bien le seul, d'ailleurs, à les regretter et à les comprendre quelque peu, même si lui et Michael avaient été les principaux acteurs de leur défaite.

Gabriel était considéré, ici haut, comme le redoutable soldat favori de Dieu, à la puissance semblant infinie, à la connaissance sans limite et au pouvoir sans bornes. Il était sans arrêt en conflit permanent avec les autres archanges, en particulier sur le sujet épineux des êtres humains. Lui ne rêvait que de déposer ses lèvres sur l'embout de sa trompette de cuivre, pour sonner l'ultime jugement et en finir avec ces créatures détestables. Mais les autres, plein de compassions et d'amour, bataillaient sans cesse contre ses arguments excellents, afin d'en repousser l'échéance.

La tempête de ses pensées fut dissoute par une demande d'audience soudaine : c'était Michael, son frère tant aimé, le seul qui parvenait à saisir qui il était et à canaliser son feu intérieur. L'archange s'avança de son estrade, et les yeux de Gabriel s'illuminèrent instantanément. Il esquissa un sourire très prude, dans un élan très retenu, comme à son habitude. Michael vint s'agenouiller tout près de lui et déposa sa main contre sa joue. Les pupilles de Gabriel se dilatèrent, et sa peau tressaillie à son contact. Il aimait son frère, aussi fort que Dieu, et c'était bien le seul à qui il se défendait d'explorer les pensées ou même d'exercer un certain contrôle mental sur son esprit. Il le respectait infiniment, car, ensemble, ils avaient partagé tant de moments clés dans l'histoire du monde.

« Qui a-t-il…mon frère ? » demanda Michael

« Je suis envoyé sur terre…..cela faisait longtemps n'es ce pas ? » souria t-il pour cacher son amertume.

« Quelle est ta mission Gabriel ? »

« Rien de bien important, des affaires courantes. » répondit-il

« …Tu mens comme un enfant…tu n'as jamais été doué pour ça…..je te l'ai toujours dit. » s'amusa Michael

« Que me veux-tu Michael ? » s'énerva t-il

« Ne soit pas sur la défensive, et dis moi ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas Michael, c'est une affaire en moi et Père. » affirma Gabriel.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'amour par hasard ? »

Le souffle de l'archange cessa, et sa salive stagnante l'étrangla. Les lucarnes de son être se densifièrent et ses iris clairs comme de l'eau s'assombrirent. Il s'était juré de ne pas usé de son pouvoir sur Michael, mais l'instant était trop grave. Sa mission si honteuse ne devait pas s'ébruiter, au risque de perdre toute crédibilité dans toutes les sphères célestes et auprès de tous les anges. Il perça de son âme le crane de son frère, empoignant son visage étonné. Il devait voir ce qu'il savait. Il plongea ses yeux devenu si sombre dans ceux de l'archange. Son étreinte faisait agoniser Michael. Il plissa les yeux de douleur mais les pouces de Gabriel les maintenaient ouvert avec brutalité. Il ne pouvait pas se débattre car il était complètement paralysé par son emprise. Ce que Gabriel lu dans l'esprit de son frère fit exploser sa rage. Non seulement, Michael connaissait le plan de Dieu pour lui, mais il en était l'instigateur direct. Cette révélation sonnait pour l'archange comme une trahison manifeste. Comment avait –il pu le toucher sur son point faible ? Comment avait-il pu l'humilié à ce point, lui qui l'aimait tant ? Même si cela avait été fait par pure compassion, ou par volonté de réconciliation, Gabriel se sentait déchirer par autant de maladresse et d'irrespect. Quand il en eu fini avec lui, il le laissa tomber lourdement à terre.

« Tu me déçois terriblement Michael…..tu n'es plus mon frère…. tu savais très bien que je ne pouvais pas désobéir à Dieu et tu en as profité pour me trahir. Je sais très bien que les autres en sont pour quelque chose, et que tu n'es qu'un pantin dans leur main, mais….toi…..mon frère….comment as-tu pu ? »

Michael gisait sur le sol, pétri de douleur, contemplant les pieds lunaires de Gabriel, qui était siégeait toujours sur son trône. Il ne pouvait plus parler, et ses yeux brulés laissaient échapper des flots de larmes. Sa douleur s'estompa, et il releva la tête péniblement vers le visage enfiévrer de Gabriel.

« Quel sale caractère mon frère ! » ironisa Michael.

« Regarde toi…..tu es lamentable…je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un archange qui ne doit sa renommé qu'au misérable fait d'avoir jeté ses frères dans l'abîme…c'est ta spécialité apparemment ! »

« Tu me remercieras…..j'en suis certain ! »

« Ta présence est une insulte…VA T'EN ! » hurla Gabriel

Il poussa de son pied le corps encore endolori de Michael et le fit choir de l'estrade pierreuse. L'archange s'évapora, laissant dans son sillage quelques plumes grises virevoltantes.


	3. Chapter 3

Le premier jour du printemps s'annonça sur l'hémisphère nord de la terre. Gabriel était penché du haut de son jardin suspendu. La végétation y était luxuriante, les oliviers embaumaient, les lys jamais ne se fanaient, les fontaines d'une eau pure jaillissaient et la lune n'osait pas s'éloigner de son maitre Gabriel. Le radieux esprit était le régisseur de l'astre sélène et de la vie nocturne. L'eau était son élément de prédilection qu'il maniait avec excellence. Il pouvait provoquer des pluies battantes, des orages de grêle et des tsunamis ravageurs.

Mais il était aussi celui que tous vénéraient jadis, sous bien des noms et images, pour la saison des pluies, la mousson d'Asie mais aussi le shemou des égyptiens par la crue annuelle du Nil. Désormais, seule la vente de jonquilles, cultivé sous serre, sur les étales marquait ce jour d'équinoxe dans les sociétés occidentales.

L'archange s'avança, accompagné de sa cour angélique, mais aussi de tous les archanges et bienheureux saints, créature que Gabriel rechignait à fréquenter. Trop de zéle pour ces fous de Dieu qui n'était pour lui que des humains hallucinés.

L'envol vers la terre pour un archange aussi important que Gabriel était toujours l'objet d'une grande fête dans le ciel, et ce que tous considéraient comme un moment de gloire, représentait pour Gabriel un saut dans un gouffre d'immondice.

Une myriade d'anges féminins se bousculait pour enlacer le guerrier sur le départ. Leurs petites mains caressaient tendrement son visage de marbre et leurs lèvres s'appuyaient sur ses joues contractées. Cela ne semblait pas le perturber, car il ne ressentait rien face à ses marques d'affections. Aucuns sentiments ne naissaient de ces étreintes chaleureuses. Il s'agaça et agita ses bras puissants pour stopper le cérémoniel.

Il tourna sa tête en arrière et chercha des yeux Michael, qu'il avait congédié quelques temps auparavant. Il le remarqua, largement en retrait, le regard amusé, presque moqueur. Mais Gabriel prenait tout cela au sérieux et cette mission ne le faisait pas rire.

« Sodome et Gomorrhe ne t'a pas suffit ? Il te faut quoi pour accepter leur bêtise ?» pensa t-il en silence !

Il lui lança un regard noir plein de ressentiments, et s'approcha du bord de l'édifice d'un pas décidé. Son palais était comme tous les autres appartenant aux autres chœurs angéliques : Une architecture raffinée suspendue dans une cité nuageuse et éthérée. Une multitude de petites dépendances jouxtait l'impressionnant palais central, toutes flottantes dans le vide des cieux, elles aussi.

Personne dans l'assemblé ne connaissait les tenants et aboutissants de cette mission sur la terre. Il resta volontairement dans le flou sur les instructions de Dieu. Michael n'avait dit mots, car son but n'était pas de rabaisser Gabriel, bien au contraire. Il l'aimait profondément et le connaissait sur le bout des ailes. Il pensait sincèrement que ce petit voyage en contre bas lui ouvrirai l'âme vers de nouvelles perspectives.

De plus, la nostalgie de leurs frères déchus consumait Gabriel, au point de visiter quelques fois les extrêmes limites des cieux, afin de les contempler de sa vertueuse hauteur avec regrets. Cela inquiétait Michael, jugeant son frère cadet bien trop fragile émotionnellement ses derniers temps. Il lui fallait redécouvrir cet amour originel que, par essence, tous les anges se plaisaient à cultiver : l'amour des fils de Dieu, l'amour des hommes !

Un de ses ministres accouru vers l'archange préparant ses grandes ailes sombres pour le grand saut.

« Combien de temps resterez-vous parmi les hommes ? » demanda t-il tout haletant

« Je ne sais pas, cela dépendra de mon humeur ! Je rentrerai surement pour un temps mais je devrais repartir….ce que le seigneur m'a demandé est très complexe. » Répondit-il dans son flegme légendaire.

« De vous à moi…..de quoi s'agit il exactement, hein ? » demanda le ministre ivre de curiosité.

Gabriel s'excita de hargne à ses paroles et sa honte monta se nicher dans sa gorge comme une fournaise. Il regarda son ange serviteur avec un mépris indéfinissable. Ce dernier pâlit devant le regard acerbe de son supérieur. Gabriel tendit son bras vers l'épaule de son sujet angélique et le poussa violement dans le vide, sous les regards médusés de l'assistance.

On entendit juste un rire franc et étouffé au loin….celui de Michael. Le ministre de l'archange impulsif remonta de sa chute, porter par ses ailes de couleur fauves en faisait des gestes rassurant sur son état.

Un silence de plomb éteignit l'exaltation du peuple céleste. Gabriel se retourna une dernière fois vers eux, puis adressant un sourire dédaigneux à Michael, se jeta dans l'océan blanc du vaste ciel. Il n'avait pas attendu la fin de la cérémonie, avec concert de trompette en son honneur et bénédictions d'usage.

Le maître de cérémonie catastrophé face à cet imprévu, somma que l'on prononce les paroles rituelles à la sauvette et que les instruments sacrés retentissent en hâte.

Mais Gabriel avait déjà bien entamé sa descente vertigineuse, toutes ailes en arrière, le visage flageller par l'air sifflant, le corps aiguillonner par la vitesse de sa chute.


	4. Chapter 4

La rapidité prodigieuse de son vol atteignait des sommets. Il ne pouvait plus ouvrir les yeux dans l'air cinglant, aux risques de désorienter sa trajectoire. Le moindre mouvement aurait pu lui être fatal : les anges sont immortels mais pas éternels ! Autour de lui, les couches successives de l'atmosphère semblait s'écarter devant ce projectile béni et laissait respectueusement place à ce messager sacré. Point de flammes, ni de frottements dangereux dans les strates du ciel terrestre. La lune semblait regarder amoureusement son souverain se rapprocher de son objectif, elle qui éclairait sa course avec tendresse.

Les première couches de nuages atteints, l'archange ralenti sensiblement sa descente. L'envie de se retourner pour observer le chemin parcouru et tenter d'apercevoir son paradis était plus fort que tout. Mais la belle Sélène, jadis appelé Artémis, éclipsa avec compassion le chemin vers ses frères pour noyer, de ses rayons argentés, les yeux saphirs de son Roi. Partagé entre sa fureur et sa peine, Gabriel perça le ciel des hommes d'un vol impérial. C'était les prémices de l'aube, et la nuit tardait à se retirer. Le petit matin du premier jour printanier accueillait en son azur le plus puissant de tous les Archanges, dans le calme et l'anonymat le plus complet.

Bien qu'il pouvait décider de ce matérialiser à sa guise, il demeurerait invisible aux yeux des mortels, seuls les personnes que l'ont désignaient comme médium ou clairvoyant pourrait le distingué : mais ces initiés n'étaient heureusement pas légion sur cette terre devenue de moins en moins spirituelle.

L'air vicié commença à gâter les respirations de l'archange. Ses poumons souffraient atrocement par ce changement si radical, entre un air pur et céleste, et la pollution ceinturant le globe terrestre. Il n'avait jamais connu ce phénomène, puisque depuis sa dernière expédition ici-bas, les peuples étaient loin de connaitre l'âge de l'industrie massive, de l'agriculture intensive et des nouvelles technologies. Sa dernière visite remontait au temps de la Rome antique dominant toute l'Europe et s'étendant dans le moyen orient. Aujourd'hui, il avait rejoint l'humanité de l'année 2014.

La souillure de cet oxygène empoissonné le fit vaciller dangereusement, ce qui attisa encore plus sa colère. Il ordonna que la pluie s'abatte sur cette ville qui se réveillait peu à peu. Ainsi, l'eau du ciel lui accorderait une vapeur salvatrice, comme un baume apaisant pour ses bronches agonisantes.

Sa destination avait été choisie par avance et avec soin. Une des villes les plus densément peuplés, la plus pervertie moralement, la plus superficielle, tant au niveau humain, que politique:

Los Angeles, US.

La cité des anges… (Déchus ?), la Mecque du cinéma international, l'eldorado de la beauté standardisé, la capitale de tous les excès, de l'avarice et de l'orgueil sous toutes ses formes. Un lieu idéal pour prouver une fois de plus l'évidente nécessité d'un « nettoyage » que Gabriel défendait inlassablement face au conseil angélique.

Il s'approcha de la cité déjà grouillante et vibrante, le quartier des affaires, avec ces grattes ciels gigantesques et miroitants. Gabriel se pinçait déjà les lèvres d'exaspération. Il était malgré tout impressionné par l'architecture de ses hautes tours de verres et de béton. Beaucoup moins élevés que celle de Babel, celle dont la progression avait été stoppée par son idée de génie : l'instauration des différentes langues. Ainsi, plus de communication possible et plus de maitres d'œuvre compréhensibles.

Gabriel, en fin stratège, décida de pauser le pied sur le plus haut building pour inspecter le panorama. Il atterrit avec légèreté dans le chant de la pluie battante. Il replia ses puissantes ailes noires qui s'ébrouaient de ce périple éprouvant. Les gouttes de pluie étaient douces avec lui, et son corps semblait être quelque peu épargné par les intempéries, l'eau du ciel s'écartant dans une superbe révérence devant son maître. Perché sur la corniche de l'immeuble grandiose, accroupi tel un rapace, il se mit à observer les alentours avec attention.

De géantes libellules à hélices fendirent l'air sous ces yeux ébahis, et d'immenses oiseaux de fer transperçaient les cieux dans un vacarme assourdissant. L'archange assommé par tant d'inconnu fut saisi par l'angoisse. Pour lui, on aura dit que les démons, s'accouplant avec les humains, avaient enfantés des monstres artificiels. Il n'avait pas connu la peur, jamais, mais un sursaut de crainte traversa son esprit comme une flèche venimeuse. Il était subjuguer par tant de nouveautés, si effrayante soit elle, mais sa raison et sa logique le sortis de sa stupéfaction.

« Quelle époque misérable… » pensa t-il dépité.


	5. Chapter 5

Le jour s'était installé et la pluie avait cessé sur les ordres de l'archange. Son corps s'était désormais habitué à respirer les gaz et les souillures de cette atmosphère dégradée. Ses alvéoles distillaient désormais toutes ces viciations en air pur. Cette acclimatation lui avait demandé beaucoup plus d'énergie que prévu, et il décida raisonnablement de descendre le gratte ciel de façon plus conventionnel. Ainsi, il pourrait avoir un parfait échantillonnage de l'humanité rampante en contre bas.

Il s'avança vers la porte de service, sur le toit de l'immeuble géant, et commença à descendre l'escalier en acier. Il évoluait dans la transparence parfaite, mais n'était pas dépourvu de masse. Il lui fallait prendre garde de ne pas bousculer un meuble, un objet ou même un individu, ce qui pourrait trahir sa présence. L'interminable spirale de fer acheva sa course devant une lourde porte coupe feu. Gabriel la franchi à pas de loup, redoutant l'inévitable confrontation avec l'humain des temps modernes. Il prit quelques instants de silence, une respiration profonde, et déboula dans le couloir animé de ces bureaux de Los Angeles.

C'était la cohue ! Des hommes et des femmes parcouraient frénétiquement le long couloir, courant, hurlant, gesticulant. Des chariots remplis de dossiers se mêlèrent à la danse, des coursiers, des livreurs, tout ce petit monde était en effervescence. L'archange ne pu empêcher quelques collisions : des papiers qui volent, des heurts à peine ressentis, des trébuchages non conscientisés : tous les employés étaient sur le pied de guerre ! Un bureau de presse sans doute, se hâtant pour la prochaine parution.

Gabriel se détacha de la foule pour arriver dans un immense espace composé de box. Là, nombres de petites mains tapaient avec assiduité sur des petits carrés, affichant lettres, chiffres et caractères divers, devant un écran lumineux. Gabriel sidéré, se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'un homme qui montrait une impressionnante dextérité sur son clavier de plastique. Il pianotait à toute allure, comme un automate. L'archange pointa son doigt vers la lettre G et appuya convulsivement sur celle-ci. C'était très amusant pour Gabriel et il lancer quelques petits rires facétieux.

Le regard de l' « homme robot » se figea, et d'un savant enchainement de touches et de doubles clics, il changea de programme et reboota son ordinateur pour pallier à ce problème nommé « G ». L'archange coupé dans son divertissement, donna un coup sec contre l'épaule de ce rabat joie. Le spécimen n°1 du genre humain visité par Gabriel, se retourna intriguer, puis repris son ouvrage avec une agilité édifiante.

« Sans âme ! Sans foi ! Sans émotions !...ça commence bien ! » Grommela t-il en relevant son sourcil, d'un air perplexe.

Gabriel se désintéressa rapidement de cette pièce, et se dirigea vers les étages inférieurs. Quelques mètres plus bas, encore des bureaux ! Toujours ces mêmes livres lumineux garnis de touches lettrés. L'ambiance était bien plus calme. Deux femmes se tenaient près de la fenêtre, une tasse de café dans la main, sirotant le breuvage fumant dans un débit de paroles particulièrement dense.

« Non mais tu sais ce qu'il a osé me dire cet abruti ?...que je ne le suçais pas assez ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? » Raconta l'une d'entre elles.

« Les hommes !...ils ne pensent qu'au sexe et à la bouffe ! » répondit l'autre désabusée.

« Tu oublie les matchs de baseball et la bière. » ajouta la première, dépitée en reprenant une autre gorgée de café.

« Saviez-vous que je suis le créateur du café ? Et celui-ci est raté….beaucoup trop d'eau ! Si Mahomet avait bu le votre, il aurait mit 200 ans à écrire le Coran au lieu de 22 ans ! » Expliqua Gabriel sans que personne ne l'entende.

Il laissa les spécimens n°2 et 3 à leur considération masculine, chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui ne l'intéressait guère d' ailleurs. Leur complaintes et leur mauvais dosage de caféine le consternait.

« Gémissements, complaintes et goût insipide…continuons ! » souffla t-il décontenancé.

Il continua sa promenade dans l'immeuble aux 75 étages. Traversant toujours plus de bureaux à la faune varié mais relativement commune dans leur comportement. L'archange cherchais un autre spécimen à étudié brièvement. Il entra dans une petite pièce dont les murs étaient tapissés de petites fontaines au dessus desquels trônaient d'immenses miroirs. Des petits box, bien plus étroits que celui du spécimen n°1, bordaient l'autre pan de mur. Il entendit une agitation distinctive derrière l'une de ces portes. Il voulut l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Irrité, il tira violement et la serrure céda dans un claquement sec. Devant lui, assit sur une grande amphore de faïence blanc, un homme aux yeux agars, les pupilles atrocement dilatés, le bras entourés d'un garrot caoutchouteux et une aiguilles fichés dans la peau.

« Qui est là ? Non…..mais…j'suis diabétique, ok ? Foutez le camp ! » Saccada cet homme transpirant et extatique.

Il était visiblement en train de s'injecter de l'héroïne, comme le discerna très bien Gabriel. L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte et remballa promptement son matériel. Le shoot coulait déjà dans ses veines. L'archange pouvait voir, à travers sa chair, la substance infiltré ses cellules et ses synapses s'électriser anormalement. L'héroïnomane commençait à ressentir les effets de sa dose, et il distingua une silhouette d'une lumière éclatante devant lui.

« Whaou, c'est un truc de fou….c'est de la super bonne là, je vois un putain d'ange…une putain de tarlouze d'ange ! » s'exclama t-il devant l'archange.

De toute évidence, la médiumnité pure n'étais pas le seule moyen de voir l'immatériel, et les états modifiés de conscience se provoquait de manière tout à fait surprenante. Gabriel connaissait bien les fumigations prophétiques des Pythies de Delphes, ou encore le hachich des Berbères, mais des liquides à base de poudres chauffés introduit à même le réseau sanguin, cela lui paraissait alchimique, presque magique. Il s'écarta du spécimen n°4 rapidement, se sentant violer d'être vu ainsi sans son accord. En quittant la petite pièce aux fontaines, il entendit le rire délirant du drogué enivrer par son trip.

« Bein….. Reviens la tapette à plumes…..et attend….attend….dit à Dieu que c'est …un putain d'Enculé ! » Cracha t-il dans sa transe.

Gabriel savait bien qu'il s'agissait d'insanités et de blasphèmes, même s'il ne pouvait pas saisir parfaitement un tel langage. Ceci pèserait davantage dans la balance du spécimen n°4 :

« Sorcier, blasphémateur et apostat…je suis si heureux d'avoir raison » souria t-il d'un air satisfait.


	6. Chapter 6

Sceptique, Gabriel décida d'interrompre brutalement sa visite et, visiblement recharger en énergie, se projeta en dehors du bâtiment, par la qualité de son esprit séraphique. Seuls les archanges possédaient la faculté de projection, pour une distance limitée et dans un laps de temps très court.

Il se retrouva en suspension derrière cette baie vitrée qui lui faisait entrevoir son propre reflet. Il était très grand, d'aspect mature, on aura pu lui donner une trentaine d'années bien avancées s'il n'était pas plusieurs fois millénaire. Ses cheveux noirs étaient très courts et sa peau laiteuse faisait ressortir ses muscles saillants, bordés de veines ombrées. Son armure était savamment ouvragée dans un métal inconnu, fin et léger mais plus solide l'acier, ciselé de symboles angéliques dont les origines se perdaient dans la nuit des temps. Ses bras étaient découverts, sanglés uniquement aux coudes et aux poignets par d'étroites bandes de cuir brun et huilé, un peu comme les sangles des Tefilines chez les juifs orthodoxes. Ces jambières étaient de même composition et ses pieds étaient fermement chaussés de basane renforcée. Seul un fin vêtement de lin sombre protégeait sa peau diaphane de son harnachement guerrier. Il ne possédait pour seule arme, dans un fourreau de velin usé attachée sur son flanc gauche, qu'une dague ancienne en argent datant de l'époque de Lot, gravé de sa signature angélique.

Il se propulsa vers le haut dans un battement d'ailes vigoureux et se dirigea vers l'est de cette forêt de tours bétonnées. Puisqu'il était condamné à rester sur terre pour mener cette recherche de l'ultime contradiction, autant se rapprocher d'individus religieux, proche de la conscience divine : là il trouverait sans doute cet argument formidable que la race humaine était définitivement obsolète. Pour l'Archange, les rites de la religion des hommes n'étaient que singerie du culte originellement édifié et prescrit. Les dogmes et canons établis par ces dépositaires humains lui avaient toujours parus corrompus à outrance et alimentés d'idéaux perfides. Il les voyait incapable de suivre les écritures saintes sans les altérées par leur esprit imparfait. Gabriel avait regretté amèrement toutes ces années de dictées coraniques et d'inspirations bibliques auprès des mortels, versets après versets, sourates après sourates, peraqim après peraqim. Pure perte de temps !

Planant au dessus de la ville tentaculaire, il cherchait des yeux quelques bâtisses sacrées, un temple ou même une procession religieuse quelconque. Il découvrit de vulgaires villas et de pseudo palais juchés sur des collines nommé Beverly Hills. Rien de majestueux et digne d'abriter un dieu et ses holocaustes.

S'enfonçant davantage dans la ville animée, il s'arrêta sur un détail familier : une inscription hébraïque. Il venait de trouver une synagogue, niché entre deux immeubles résidentiels. Le temple se préparait pour célébrer le nouvel an juif : Roch Hachana. Il entreprit de se mêler à cet office. Il arrêta son vol avec souplesse et déposa ses pieds sur le sol pavé. C'était un quartier populaire, aérer, loin des hautes constructions étouffantes explorées précédemment.

La petite communauté se pressait mollement pour entrer dans la synagogue, et chacun gagna sa place dans un brouhaha fracassant : les hommes dans le grand hall de prières et les femmes dans les galeries supérieures surplombant celle-ci. Gabriel s'avançait lentement, observant respectueusement l'arche sainte renfermant les rouleaux de la Torah. Au dessus du saint des saints, le Ner Tamid, petite lampe brulant perpétuellement, illuminait faiblement les lourds rideaux de velours blanc encadrant l'endroit le plus sacré du temple.

Les candélabres furent allumés rituellement, et l'archange se sentait désormais comme chez lui. Le sens du sacré n'avait peut être pas complètement disparu, pensa t-il furtivement. Le rabbin s'approcha du Bimah, estrade où l'officiant procède à la lecture de la Torah. Il déposa le livre sacré sur l'Amoud, le pupitre éclairé de quelques bougies. L'archange s'était placé à coté de lui, les bras croisés en inspection, le regard sévère : la moindre faute dans le protocole rituel n'aurait pas été tolérée. Mais le rabbin s'en tirait plutôt bien aux yeux de Gabriel.

Soudain, une musique stridente et électrique retentit dans l'assemblé, tandis que l'officiant entamait se lecture hébraïque, imperturbable. Un homme retira de sa veste un étrange objet et se mit à parler d'un ton audacieux :

« Oui !...achète les…non celles-ci tu les vends…je te dis de les vendre, c'est la meilleure manière de récupérer nos actions plus tard ! FAIS LE JTE DIS !... » Négocia t-il tel un trader aguerri.

L'assistance n'était absolument pas outrée par ce manque de déférence accablante. Puis ce fut au tour d'un autre de parler, à Dieu sait qui, surement à un génie prisonnier à l'intérieur cette petite boite aux amulettes. Les femmes en haut, se mirent à jacasser de chiffons et autres breloques sans accorder la moindre estime au culte qui était en train de se dérouler. Le Rabbin continua ses prières, dans un sérieux presque absurde.

Gabriel était foudroyé par cette mascarade religieuse. Sa consternation faisait bouillonner son irrépressible dégout. Furieux, il hurla, d'un cri long et déchirant, mêlé de rage et de douleurs. Il titubait et ses pas était déséquilibrés par toutes ses émotions qui le saisissait violement. Il éleva ses ailes et dans une impulsion titanesque, il souffla une bourrasque qui éteignit toutes flammes des Ménorah et fit trembler les rouleaux de la Torah exposé dans le Ner Tamid. Le Rabbin leva son nez de ses textes sacrés, ajusta ses petites lunettes rondes, et continua sa lecture. Impassible et résigné sans doute, l'homme sacerdotal exécutait son devoir envers la communauté, et envers Adonaï comme un usinier s'emploie machinalement au travail à la chaine. Face à cet outrage, Gabriel ressenti un poids terrifiant s'abattre sur ses épaules. Tant de soins apportés à ce peuple privilégié, tant de guerres ordonnées par les anges pour assurer leur protection, et voilà ce qu'il en résultait ! La gorge serrée et le regard rougis, il quitta sur le champ cette pathétique parodie.

« Ingratitude et disgrâce…..!...mmm….. J'ai espéré l'espace d'un instant et la désillusion c'est engouffré en hâte dans cette faille….mais qu'es-ce qui m'a pris ?» prononça t-il tout bas désenchanté, enserrant ces tempes avec déception.


End file.
